General Tips and Tricks
Expedition * If a fight starts to go bad, hit pause, and then leave. It will be like the fight never happened (the ninja.) * To get a 30 x Expedition event reward, reset on day 1 and then fight/reset/fight on day 2. (no need to be on after 00:00) * A decent Freya helps a lot. Don't be shy to about ninja'ing. Personally, I fight with Epi/Zeus/Hoder/Arte/Freya. (I use Hoder as a poor man's Thor). You can also use the first few levels to charge other gods. Expedition gets easier as you approach L90. Shops * Shops usually double-refresh. You can often buy at 21:00 and again a few minutes later. Mining (Fallen Land) * Others seem to find your mine based on the ATK of the gods at the time of mine creation. If a L40 player invites a L90 guildie, they attract L40 opponents. * If you start a mine with 1 god, and then “Change” it to add the rest, the mine will never be attacked. Mines created under about ~5k won’t be found by opponents. ** If you do this, you will make exactly what the mine says you’ll make. (ie $15,700 + 1Balen/hr → $157,000 + 10 Balens paid in 10 hours). Joiners don’t affect this. * I’m not sure about the economics of joining mines. I made marginally more money (5%?). * Raiding multiple mines will pay you in full. It is just a display bug. * It’s cheaper to mine money and buy purple potions until L70 when you mine purple. Long term, money is still more valuable than the XP potions, I’ve been told. Also note: pay-for-pray costs $90k and gives 10 med potions. GuildWars: (Expedition Hall) The fastest way to get your 5* Longi is to be "invisible" to other guilds. If you are invisible to getting raided, please don't raid active players. Leave your guild, join another guild, leave again and rejoin the first. You will be invisible until the next Tuesday. (To leave your guild, click on your avatar picture in the top-left corner.) * Sometimes it will make you wait an hour before rejoining a guild. * You will miss the "Counterattack" daily quest, 60 Balens/week. * Lvl51+: you will need to re-sign-up for spoils. You will be unable to sign up for 12 hrs. * Guildleaders beware! I transferred the guild I was in and left, then the game glitched and I couldn't rejoin. Stupid game! * Inactive players under lvl40 only have a Team1, and will pay out more. (A "Free Mouse Auto-Clicker" can help you get to them quickly.) Newbie thoughts: * If you hire a merc in expedition, they are free after the first battle for the whole expedition – a great value if you can’t beat expedition alone. * If you enchant items, then level, the enchantment is lost. * If you need to farm crap items like tender branches, maybe you’re not pay-for-pray’ing enough. 90k a pop. The 'experts' suggest twice a day for f2p. * http://zeus-age.info for info on every god. * Shop gods – most start going for Longi (best f2p god)/satan/arte/epi. You’ll want a Hydra about L55. Aqua/Phoenix/Chimera are useful too. * End game, you’ll want a decent Anubis or Levi, if you’re f2p. I got Levi but I recommend picking Anubis. He's slightly better and you get Levi stones without farming them at the end of the game. Pick one and farm em'. * Keep your arena team in tip-top fighting shape, and let the rest of the gods lag behind. That's how I did it anyway, and I have no regrets. * Not a newbie thought, but - figure out your endgame arena team early, and farm them. Ask around about gods that work well together, look at ranked arena teams, and choose a team. Some gods, nomatter how much you love them, just aren't arena-ready (sorry, Thor). Other, just random stuff: * You can guildfight right before 5am on Monday and complete most of the guildbattle quests, I'm told. * Your mailbox will hold around 100 items. If you get a msg "mailbox getting full", mail has been deleted * Use the numberpad 12345 to use skills, when timing matters like in Ancient Battleground * The Space Traveler shows up after you have a 5star god +20 SoulStones. There is some debate about which gives the best deal - the 20 gives 1-2CybercopSoulStones, 50 gives 3-5(?)CSS and the 100 gives 7-8CSS, I'm told. That and a pile of crap. * Rumor has the buy-it list from the mystery shop at: Vicious Knife, Amazing Blade, Holy Pearl, and Holy Light. I'd have no regrets buying Kings Hatchets, Ancient Relics, a Dragon Lance or two, and a Gaia's Heart. * It is cheaper to buy the needed components of purple+ items than it is to purchase the entire item. If you have Gaias Heart scrolls, you can purchase twice as many King's Hatchets (and make Gaias Hearts) than you can purchase full Gaias Hearts. This is true across all the shops. * Farm full Bloody Rod scrolls from 5-1 Hera, when you need them (endgame). * I stopped farming Crystal Staffs from Activity then needed a lot more than I expected. * With “Barrage Open”, world chat messages from VIPs fly across your screen. There are two buttons to turn it off, in battle and under user settings. * If a message appears accusing you of cheating using a "third party program," you likely just defeated someone with >~20% higher ATK than you in arena. This is a pathetic attempt to stop cheaters - the win is nullified but there are no other effects. * Events begin at midnight and the server resets at 5:00am. If you're on after midnight, you can use this to your advantage (in minor ways). For the Time Rift event, for example, you receive higher rewards by fighting 16 times every other day rather than 8 times every day. * The page on Ancient Battleground can walk you through the AB tricks, how to beat Tyr, RttSD5, and assassins. * If you use your raid vouchers in Activity, you will get fewer purple items (Kings Hatchet/ Crystal Staff/ Amaz Blade). * Activity D6: Most levels are the unchanged from D5, both in loot and difficulty. Some are even easier than D5, and only two give slightly better loot. Using Balens * The key to getting VIP gods is to use your Balens wisely. It's less important what you spend your Balens on (Summon, Mystery Shop, etc.) and more important that you time your use with events. Check before you spend, but the best rewards might be 80 soulstones (for Medea or Tyr) as a reward for spending 12,000 Balens in a week, or 15,000 Balens for the Daily Consume Event (spread out over five days). God-Specific Tips * For god-specific tips and information on specific gods, you can visit the Opinions on Gods page. Game won't load? Bugs? * Refresh the page. * If you are using Firefox, the Unity plugin might be disabled. Type "about:addons" in the address bar, go to Plugins > set Unity Player to "Always Activate". * If Unity is enabled but the game won't load, or if you are getting random errors, you may need to clear your Unity cache. Go to https://unity3d.com/webplayer/setup and select "Delete All". * A slow internet connection causes problems (but helps with killing sheep). * The evil fog in the Fallen Lands can be dispelled by clicking the back button in the upper left (about where the avatar pic is).